The present invention is related to management of images and the like. Additionally, it relates to management of photographs obtained from cameras having low image quality, such as camera phones.
The diversity of cameras has rapidly increased. One rapidly expanding camera market is the camera phone. Although convenient, camera phones are typically associated with poor quality images. For instance, the images tend to be blurry, e.g., due to no flash, low-resolution, and/or motion.
Accordingly, improved mechanisms for increasing image quality would be beneficial.